<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐒𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745768">𝐒𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝐒𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(  𝐒𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆.  )</p><p>         waking up in the middle of the night to the sound of shouting was never an unusual occurrence for him. more often than not, there would be screaming, something would be thrown and someone would be crying. he would just lay there. unable to move, unable to speak. he just hoped it would go away. he just wanted it to stop. </p><p>that wasn’t even the worst part. it was worse in the morning. no one daring to talk. just silence. some part of him always wanted to say something. he never did. there was no point. no one would listen anyway. his parents were always mad. sometimes at each other, sometimes at him. their yelling was bad when it was at each other. it was 𝐒𝐎 much worse when it was at him. he just stood and let it hit him. he knows that when someone yells, you listen. he just stands silently. he’d never show it, but it hurt. he just fiddled with his hands, keeping his head low and his mouth shut. he doesn’t dare answer back. </p><p>the moment julie raised her voice, he stopped. he couldn’t deal with more yelling. he couldn’t deal with more anger. he just couldn’t. even though he couldn’t see them anymore, the voices of his parents rang in his ears. he just stopped what he was doing. he just ( couldn’t ). </p><p>‘ just make it stop. ’  </p><p>—————— FIN.</p><p>a solo by parker.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>